Una parte de mi
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: -no la necesitabas leer, ahora me tienes a mí, para protegerte y estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites – tomo mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia los cuarteles, no opuse resistencia alguna, sabía que él era mi futuro, ya lo había visto a los ojos y como decían estos son las ventanas al alma - mi pequeña mocosa- sonreí el era mi vida.


_**Una parte de mí**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo hago uso de sus personajes para diversión, sin fin de lucro.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Canción: Katy Perry - Part Of Me**_

_**Que al igual no me pertenece, solo diversión**_

_**Un poco de OOC de los personajes**_

_**Spoilers: cero **_

_**Universo alterno **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de mi amigo Armin, en la cafetería de siempre, ya que esa específicamente era para las reuniones especiales entre amigos. Era medio día, el día estaba soleado, tome un poco de mi limonada, pase una mirada por el lugar había personas con sus laptops otros con sus celulares y otras más platicando entre sí. Mi celular sonó asustándome un poco, vi que era un mensaje de mi amigo rubio diciéndome que no iba a venir, me decepcione un poco ya que tenía ganas de platicar con él, solté un suspiro no había nada más que hacer en el lugar, solo conteste diciendo que no se preocupara que otro día seria. Me levante de mi asiento y pague la cuenta. Aún era temprano para regresar a casa así que opte por caminar un rato por el parque, una suave brisa acariciaba mi rostro y movía mi cabello. Sonreí en pensar que hoy sería mucho mejor si el estuviera aquí, pero por desgracia tenia cosas que hacer en el trabajo. Pensé en llamarlo para invitarlo algún lado y pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero siempre rechaza las invitaciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor en un par de meses él estaba un poco extraño, ya no era cariñoso como antes o detallista, simplemente esas cosas desaparecieron por completo, cuando le preguntaba por qué había cambiado solo daba excusas de trabajo, pero yo no era estúpida para creer tal vez razones, tenía sospechas pero no quería creerlas simplemente puse una venda frente a mis ojos, y fingir que él seguía igual, unas pocas cosas que hacía era decir un _te quiero o un simple beso en la frente_ de eso no pasa a mas simplemente era otro Eren.

Me senté en una de las bancas cerca de un cerezo, mirando a las personas caminar. Seguía cuestionándome acerca de nuestra relación ya llevábamos más de dos años de novios, al principio era todo un cuento de hadas, hojuelas sobre miel, me trataba como una princesa, pero desgraciadamente no todo cuento marchaba bien, Eren empezaba a cambiar. No contestaba mis mensajes, las llamadas iban dirigidas al buzón, y eso, me preocupaba yo lo seguía amando como la primera vez, trate de ser cariñosa o detallista con él por las noches, pero simplemente todo acababa en la basura. Mire el cielo, estaba comenzando a nublarse una gota callo en mi frente, toque mi pecho y sentí la bufanda roja que mi amado me había regalo en navidad, cuando me la obsequio jamás me la quitaba aun que hiciera calor. Cubrí mi boca con ella aspirando el aroma que tenía en ella.

Me levante casi con rapidez la lluvia caía con más frecuencia, la gente corría a refugiarse, cruce la calles teniendo cuidado de no ser arrollada por un auto, me detuve cerca de un hotel que tenía una sombrilla, el guardia solo me miraba, yo solo lo ignore, tenía mi cabello ya un poco mojado, empezaba a oír los estruendos, no llegaría a casa a tiempo. Así que espere a que un taxi pasara para llevarme, pero lo siguiente no lo esperaba jamás.

Saliendo de aquel lugar y tomado de la mano de una mujer, venia Eren sonriendo como nunca lo vi, mi corazón se detuvo por completo, ¿era verdad lo que veía? O una simple ilusión mía. Mire como la chica sonreía feliz a su lado, mientras el, la abraza con ternura, quería avanzar para reclamar tal acción, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero lo siguiente quebró mi corazón en miles de pedazos. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente la beso en sus labios, sentía mis lágrimas salir continuamente, no era verdad, no podía ser él, que veía ahora, simplemente era imposible, solté un quejido porque mi pecho dolía demasiado, eso hizo que ambos voltearan a verme, ella simplemente me miro con curiosidad, mientras el abría sus ojos a mas no poder, era como ver algo increíble, yo solo los mire con tristeza, mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Eren ya no me amaba. Trate de salir corriendo del lugar, pero mis piernas se sentía pesadas, mi pecho y garganta se contraían, un nudo se hizo presente, no podía tragar saliva. Mi alrededor se detuvo por completo, solo mis ojos llorosos se concentraba en cierta persona castaña que ahora caminaba hacia mí, lo mire con temor, no quería que me tocara, esas manos que antes anhelaba ahora las despreciaba, cuando llego y quiso tomar mi rostro, mi mano soltó una cachetada hacia su mejilla, aun con lágrimas y los dientes apretados le dije – te odio- con esas simples palabras tome la bufanda roja que un día adore, ahora significaba una mierda, el me miro sorprendido tomando su mejilla roja, - lo siento – soltó Eren con la mirada baja- no quiero volver a verte- dije limpiando mis lágrimas saladas- lo sé, pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- que cínico era en verdad- pues ten en cuenta que nunca lo obtendrás- mis palabras sonaban entre cortadas por el dudo que aún no se desasía al contrario parecía hacer más fuerte en mi garganta quitándome oxígeno, tome la bufanda con más fuerza entre mis manos, con una lagrima amarga, la tire a su lado. Me dolía hacerlo pero no quería tenerla cerca de mí, ya no más, después de soportar las actitudes de Eren, volteé a ver a la rubia – buena suerte– dije con tristeza y le di una sonrisa amarga. Como últimas palabras me dirigí hacia a Eren – espero no saber nunca más de ti Jaeger – Salí casi corriendo del lugar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llegue demasiado rápido a lo que era _nuestro hogar _pero muy pronto alguien más ocuparía mi lugar, subí las escaleras con rapidez entre a la habitación de ambos, cuando la abrí un golpe de sentimientos me rodeo por completo, ahí en medio la cama donde me demostraba amor, ahora estaba completamente sola, mis ojos ardían en señal de que muy pronto nuevas lagrimas cubrirían mi rostro. Las deje salir al menos lloraría sin que nadie me viera, me dirigí hacia la pequeña cómoda ahí estaba una radio, la prendí, con sorpresa oí la canción que pasaba en ese momento. Describía lo que sentía ahora hacia a Eren.

_**En días como este quiero manejar e irme lejos de aquí**_

_**Empacar mis maletas y verte vociferar insultos **_

_**Porque me masticaste y me escupiste, como si fuese veneno en tu boca**_

Sí que el destino estaba hoy en mi camino, sonreí aun con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, recordando los insultos que alguna vez me decía, pretendía no oírlos, hacer oídos sordos mientras gritaba. _Ya deja de insistir Mikasa, con una mierda, no llegare a casa_. De que servía preparar una cena romántica, si él nunca la llegaría a apreciar.

_**Robaste mi luz, me tragaste, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora **_

_**Ahora, mírame.**_

Saque una maleta, este sería un viaje largo hacia lo que un día sin querer añore, mi _libertad. _Ya no viviría atada a él, porque un sentimiento que desde hace tiempo murió entre nosotros, saque mi ropa y la puse en la maleta, ahora me tocaba vivir a mí.

Al tener todo listo, cerré la puerta principal de aquel lugar, que hace años llegue con felicidad, tome la llave y le di un beso de despedida para después ponerla en la alfombra.

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas **_

_**Pero no romperás mi alma **_

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!**_

Tome un taxi y le di una dirección, el chófer me miro con curiosidad al leer el lugar, no me importo en absoluto solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Al llegar a mi destino, fui recibida por mi amiga Ymir me sonrió con amabilidad, se lo había contado en el camino mediante mensajes.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? –

- completamente – respondí decidida este era lo que quería y lo haría

- muy bien – sonrió con malicia, ese era lo que agrada de ella, siempre tratando de alegrarme – te llevare con mi superior para que te den el uniforme y decida tu habitación, lo demás ya está arreglado – asentí siguiéndola, algunas cadetes la saludaban y preguntaban por mí, ella solo respondía que era la nueva. Así que para mañana todos me conocerían, no me importa las miradas ajenas que algunas me dedicaban.

Llegamos a un edificio grande, subimos las escaleras, y la última puerta, se encontraba la sargento Hanji Zoe, que me había mencionado Ymir, era un poco loca pero amable la mujer. Me explico la situación en la me encontraría, me incluyo en el pelotón 104` al que ella estaba a cargo, me designo mi habitación y me dio órdenes para empezar el día de mañana, se lo agradecí y me introduje a mi habitación, al entrar estaba mi amiga Ymir con otra chica.

- Ah Mikasa, te presento a Historia, ella también es nueva como tú, y al parecer seremos compañeras de cuarto – decía con entusiasmo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la rubia – mucho gusto Historia, Ackerman Mikasa- extendí mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo – Reiss Historia – dijo con una sonrisa que al parecer a Ymir la emociono demasiado ya que la abrazo, solté una pequeña risita- me alegra verte sonreír Mikasa – me sorprendió mi amiga – gracias por aceptar mi petición – dije con melancolía mientras caminaba hacia la ventana – no hay de que, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo e Historia, ahora te dejaremos sola para que acomodes tus cosas, tu cama será la que esta cerca de la ventana – decía eso mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía rumbo a la puerta, cerrándola después.

Puse mi maleta en la cama que me había indicado, de ella saque mi celular y lo que veía me enfado demasiado tenia llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Eren, no sabía que decían ya que solo lo apague enseguida.

_**Lo único que quiero es arrojar el teléfono **_

_**Encontrar a alguien que este junto a mí cuando lo necesite **_

_**Porque tú me estafaste, tu amor fue barato **_

_**Siempre rasgando las costuras **_

_**Caí a lo más profundo y dejaste que me ahogue **_

_**Nene, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora **_

_**Mírame ahora!**_

Lo apreté con fuerza y lo tire al suelo pisoteándolo por completo, ya no lo recordaría, ya no, nunca más.

Tire los restos a la basura, así como su amor que algún día me prometió, nuevamente me dirigí hacia la ventana, a lo lejos se oían gritos que a mi parecer eran órdenes. Saque un poco la cabeza, ahí en el campo, estaba un hombre de pequeña estatura, con el uniforme del ejército, mirando con el ceño fruncido y pasando entre los cadetes, mirándoles con frialdad. En eso me miro, al principio me sorprendí ya que no lo había detectado a tiempo, pero ya después lo mire igual de aburrimiento y frialdad. El solo dio media sonrisa, regresando a su labor. Yo solo lo mire indiferente _enano_ dije con una sonrisa fantasma, al parecer aquí era mi lugar, en el ejército.

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas **_

_**Pero no romperás mi alma **_

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!**_

Los días pasaba con rapidez, los entrenamientos eran duros en verdad, pero cada segundo sentía que me hacía más fuerte. Ya no sentía ese dolor que antes sentía. Antes era la chica débil a la que todos pisoteaban. Ahora era la mejor de todas, mirando hacia enfrente y con la cabeza en alto. Ya no importa nada más que yo misma, el amor que sentía por Eren ya quedaba en el olvido.

_**Y mírame, estoy rozagante **_

_**Soy un fuego artificial, una flama bailante **_

_**Nunca me someterás más **_

_**Me voy oh oh oh **_

_**No puedes alejarlos de mí **_

_**De todos modos nunca me gustaron **_

_**De hecho, nunca podrás apagar la llama **_

_**Sólo lo puedo hacer yo!**_

Ya pasaba más de un año, desde que me había unido al ejército. La sargento Hanji me había felicitado por ser la numero uno del pelotón y ahora ya no era una soldado, era un cabo, con mi propio equipo, me sentía satisfecha con mis resultados, cada lagrima, sudor, herida valían la pena ya que ahora era de la mejores ya no existía Eren Jaeger.

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas **_

_**Pero no romperás mi alma**_

Un día, mientras entrenaba a mis reclutas recibí una carta, no traía el nombre del que me la había enviado pero con las primeras letras sabia a quien correspondía la letra, era el, al verla mi odio volvía y la herida que ya estaba cicatrizada se volvía abrir _maldito _susurre por lo bajo, me había alegado lo bastante para que nadie me viera, sentía un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, sabía que significaba eso, aun en lo más profundo lo extrañaba, sus caricias y besos, moví mi cabeza violentamente, no tendría por qué recordar eso ya era fuerte. Mis lágrimas empezaban a salir _maldito Eren, déjame en paz maldito seas._ No podía soportarlo sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento, pero de pronto…. Una mano firme tomo mi hombro asustándome, mire asía arriba era el sargento Rivaille, aquel enano que vi la primera vez, sabia de él ya que él fue quien me había entrenado durante este año. Era un hombre enano, gruñón, malhumorado. Pero como todo persona tenía sus cualidades, en combate era el mejor eso no cabía duda, cuando veía a sus compañeros caer él iba de inmediato a rescatarlos, todo eso lo sabía por una misión que habían ellos justos, simplemente era admirable ese hombre pequeño. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor había algo que lo hacía atractivo quizás era admiración por sus obras tan magnificas, pero no era tonta para saber que no era eso, si no más haya que eso. El sargento me atraía, aunque jure no volver amar, era imposible para mi corazón que ahora latía con rapidez al ver sus orbes azules.

- ¿Otra vez llorando Ackerman? – me pregunto con su tono aburrido

- no señor – respondí de inmediato tratando de sonar calmada, pero fallando en el intento

- crees que soy estúpido o que Mikasa – sonó enojado, desconocía la razón del porqué, solo me limite a limpiar mis lagrimas, poniendo la misma expresión de siempre el de una chica ruda y fuerte – sé que estas llorando por esa mierda de Eren verdad ¿o me equivoco? – me sobresalto la información que el tenia, el no podría saber tal cosa ya que nunca llegue a hablar demasiado con el – lo sé por la soldado Ymir – quede inmóvil _Ymir cómo pudiste _pensé pero el sargento continuo – la obligue a decírmelo – dijo Rivaille dibujando una sonrisa. – ¿por qué? – Fue lo único que pude decir – porque para mí eres _especial – _mi corazón se detuvo y mi cabeza quedo en blanco, ¿había oído bien?¿especial? hace mucho que no había oído algo así– disculpe – no asimilaba la realidad – tks, que me gustas Ackerman y eso es lo que tienes que saber- lo siguiente que hizo me dejo completamente fascinada… Me beso, un beso cálido y voraz al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo racionar, pero mi cuerpo hizo el resto enrede mis brazos en su cuello profundizando el beso aún más. Cuando nos separamos respire hondo y lo mire directo a los ojos – creo que soy correspondido – me dijo Rivaille extendiendo una mano no entendía para que hasta que hablo – dámela – señalo la carta y tarde un poco en dársela pero se la di. Vi como sacaba un encender de su chaqueta y prendía la carta. Vi cómo se consumía en el suelo, no la había leído completa – no la necesitabas leer, ahora me tienes a mí, para protegerte y estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites – tomo mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia los cuarteles, no opuse resistencia alguna, sabía que él era mi futuro, ya lo había visto a los ojos y como decían estos son las ventanas al alma y no mentían, ahora una lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho y como decía mi madre, cuando salen de ese lado es de felicidad. El volteo a verme y sonrió – nunca más lloraras _mi pequeña mocosa- _ y así fue como encontré al fin el amor de mi vida. Mire asía el cielo estaba atardeciendo ya, vi la apuesta del sol al horizonte y cante la última parte de aquella canción que le dedique a Eren en aquella habitación.

.

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO! **_

_**Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas **_

_**Pero no romperás mi alma **_

_**Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!.**_

_**Fin **_

_._

_._

_._

_Hola chicas de fanfiction, como les va? Bien como verán mi inspiración esta que ufff para que les cuento XD dos one-shot en poco días, es un record para mí, pero bueno que se le hace verdad? :D y aquí nuevamente aquí otra vez mi parejita hermosa el Rikasa, dios estoy enamorada de ellos lo juro. La rubia cabe decir quién es, por supuesto que es Annie, Bueno no les quito más su tiempo y espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya sabe dejen un review para saber que les pareció sip (?) Cuídense mucho y recuerden: el amor y respeto son la llave para abrir las puertas hacia la felicidad._

_Hikari Erena Yami _


End file.
